The Legend of Zelda: American Civil War
by imachrismoose
Summary: Link and Epona get cast into the American Civil War! And Epona has the ability to transform into a human! Follow Link and Epona as they accidentally change the course of the whole war, and accidentally give the south the advantage! Please crit.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was the middle of the summer at the dunes of the Greudo Desert. The sun was beating down form above, causing the only cactus to appear as if it were surrounded by a pool of water. There was a man lying on his horse, as if he were dead. He fell off his horse right next to a pool of water a few miles later. His horse began nudging him with its nose, trying to wake him. A few minutes later he started waking up. When he fell asleep again in despair (he had not yet seen the pool), his horse splashed him with water.

"Aah! Epona! down girl!"he said in surprise. Then he saw the water. "...water...WATER! WATER!". He was crying by now, drinking the water, which by now seemed like nectar to him. Thirst quenching sugar, at that. He drank until he felt like he was going to burst, and when he didn't feel like he was going to burst anymore he went on drinking. When he was done, he sat up and filled his water bottle to the brim. Then he began to bathe in the pool with his clothes on. before he was done he heard a voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" he said. Then he heard a scurry behind him. He looked around. It was getting dark. He'd better get going. When he got out, he realized Epona wasn't where he left her. In her place was a girl, about his age, with pink hair and purple eyes. She was very pretty. And by the looks of it, she was just as surprised as he.

"Who are you, ma'am?" he asked. She looked very surprised at that. It was as if nobody had asked her name before now. It also looked as if she expected him to know her.

"Don't you remember?" she said. " Its me, Epona. You know, your horse? And you've never told me your name before.

"M-m-MY name!?" he stuttered. "Uhhh...my name is Link. And how could you possibly be my horse when your not even a horse!?

"Well...I used to be a horse. But I decided I didn't like it, so I changed out of that form. Before you ask, I'll explain everything later. First I have to ask _you_ a question. I beg of you, hero of time, you have been the only one I have ever trusted besides Malon, and I have seen you save many a civilization. Please save my people. Will you?"

"Umm...sure?" Link said. He didn't have time to say anything else, for Epona instantly, out of glee, hugged (crushed rather) him.

"Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"she squealed. Link was gasping for air now, his eyes almost popping.

"O...k... can't...breathe" Link gasped.

"Oh!" Epona had forgotten about how hard she was hugging him. "I'm so sorry link! Ooh, I'm so thirsty. I need a drink." She went to the pool to get a drink. When she was done, she got up and filled up a water bottle she had been hiding.

"I'll transform back into a horse just to make it easer on both of us, ok?" She then turned into a horse right before Link's eyes. Now he'd seen everything. He only got on because he thought he might be hallucinating. A few miles later they hit quick sand. There was nothing they could do about it, so they just let themselves be swallowed up...


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer: All characters and relations the The Legend of Zelda video game series are ©Nintendo.**

* * *

James was out keeping an eye on the cattle, shotgun in hand, when a flash in the woods caught his eye.

"Maw," he yelled into the house, "I'm gonna go check somthin' out." At that, he left. When he got to the the place the flash came from, he let out a gasp of surprise.

Link woke in a strange place. The construction of the house was very different from what he was used to, the air smelled dirty, even the fire in the hearth looked different from what he was used to.

"Weh...where am I?"

"Hey, look," said a voice, "he's awake!" Link saw the blurred image of somebody, and squinted trying to see more clearly. When his vision cleared, he saw a young man, perhaps ten years younger than himself.

"Ugh... wheres Zelda!? And Epona!?"

"Epona..." said the young man. "do you mean the lady who didn't leave your side while you were unconscious?" link looked, and sure enough, there was the girl he saw turn into Epona in the desert.

"Link, you're awake!" exclaimed Epona when she awoke. "I was so worried!"

"It's because of her that you are still alive, um... Link, is it?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"The name's James. Huh, Link and Epona. Don't mean to be rude, but those are the strangest names I've ever heard of."

"They're German," said Link. "By the way, where are we?"

"You're in Wayne, Virginia. Where you from?"

"Hy-" Link then realized that he was no longer in his own world. "I don't know."

"You mean you have amnesia" asked Jason.

"I guess so," said link.

"I have a way of getting closer to finding out where you're from" said Jason. "What's your opinion on slavery?"

"I hate it," said link, with a scowl on his face. "It's for cowards and cheats." Jason looked surprised.

"Well, at least you're in the right part of Virginia to not be lynched. If you were any further south, you'd be in big trouble."

"Why, a-and what year is it?"

"Wow, if you don't know that then you really do have amnesia. It's the year of our lord, April 16th 1861. A civil war has started between the northern states and the southern states. Virginia is thinking about joining the south, and these parts are going to become a new state if that happens. 'West' Virginia, I think. That is, if Virginia decides to secede from the union."

Just then, somebody barged in, in a real rush. "JASON!! The Governor of Virginia is calling for militia! We need to get to the Clarksburg meeting house, _immediately!_" Jason scrambled to get a stick that had a metal bar sticking out of it. _Well_, thought Link, _at least their weapons aren't very-_ and Jason cocked his shot gun, the first breech loader in Virginia, and shot at a pork rind curing in salt-_Shit, I'm screwed if he's not a friendly!_

Link got up, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah," said Jason, "If you're feeling up to it you can grab my old muzzle loader-Rob here can teach you how to use it-and accompany us to the meeting house."

"Nah, I'll bring my-" Link paused to look for his sword. "Where is it? Shit, this always happens happens when I go on new adventures..."

"And_ I_ thought you had amnesia" said Jason. "Who are you really?"

"Damn." Link snapped his fingers. "Blew _that_ cover. Too bad you'll never believe the truth..."

"Try me" said Jason.


End file.
